Back When We Were Good
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: A Georgetown fic
1. Chapter 1

Back When We Were Good

Summary: Georgetown Fic.

A/N: There is a serious lack in Good Wife Fanfiction so I'm adding a little something in there. Hopefully it will inspire some new writers to post here!

"Will, I cannot believe you dragged me to this party. Whose house is this anyways?"

"Oh come on Leesh, as if I was going to let my roommate stay home alone on a Friday night."

"Peter was going to come by after he finished work in the city."

Will groaned; he hated Peter Florrick. The guy was a total scumbag. Not to mention he was dating the love of his life. He cursed himself everyday for not telling Alicia that he loved her before she went to Chicago on that summer internship. He had gone to pick her up at the airport and she had gotten off the plane with him.

"Alicia, you are the last girl I'd ever expect to wait at home for a man." He said to her, 'I'd never make you wait.' He said to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me a drink will ya Gardner?"

"As you wish."

A couple of hours into the party, Alicia had let Will go off with one of the Freshmen Law students as she was getting ready to head back to their apartment.

"Leaving so soon Alicia?"

She turned her head. "David, hi. Yeah, I was just leaving. Peter is meeting me soon." She could tell he was checking her out so she thought mentioning her boyfriend would help steer him away.

"Just have one more drink with me? I still owe you for helping me out with my mock trial last week."

Alicia sighed, "Ok, sure. Rum and Coke please?"

"Coming right up."

About an hour later, Will was busy dancing with some girl whose name he's already forgotten when he spotted Alicia's coat and purse on a nearby couch. He thought she was heading home to wait for Peter. He scanned the crowd and couldn't see her. Alicia was much too careful to leave her coat and bag lying around.

He turned to a friend of his who was dancing nearby, "hey Tommy! Have you seen Alicia recently?"

"Yeah man. She was looking fine."

Will sighed. "I know, but do you know where she is?"

"I think she was heading upstairs with David Cooper about ten minutes ago. Looked like she'd had a few."

Will was already halfway up the stairs before Tommy had finished his sentence. He saw a closed door and went to it. It was locked so he knocked rapidly.

"Hey man! I'm a little busy in here. Get your own room!" Was heard through the door.

"Cooper! Open this door right now!"

"No way man."

Will took a deep breath, braced himself and rammed into the door, breaking the lock and getting the door open.

He had found Alicia; with her top off, passed out on the bed with David on top of her with his jeans around his ankles.

"Jesus Gardner, can't you see we're having some alone time right now."

Seething, Will through him off of Alicia, "what the hell did you give her?"

"Nothing man. She's just a party girl."

"I'm only going to ask you once more. What did you put in her drink?"

"Relax man."

"Don't tell me to relax." Will said before punching David in the face and sending him to the ground hard.

He rushed over to Alicia, attempting to wake her. "Alicia? Leesh baby wake up!" Her eyes fluttered and she groaned a bit but he couldn't wake her. "Someone call an ambulance!"

He tried to cover her up as best she could. He thanked God he had gotten there when he did, but he felt even worse for not being there with her. "I'm so sorry Leesh."

Far in the distance, Will could hear sirens.

~*~END CHAPTER ONE~*~

Peter will make an appearance in the next episode. This story is about how Alicia copes with this new trauma and who she really wants by her side.

Tell me what you think... And someone please write more Good Wife fics!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. And because I forgot in the first chapter...

I do not own The Good Wife of the characters.

~*~ Chapter 2~*~

Will Gardner waited in the hospital waiting room for any more news on Alicia. The doctor said she had been given Rohypnol and her body had not reacted well. The drug had almost killed her. They had pumped her stomach and were now waiting for her to wake up.

"Hi, I'm Peter Florrick... My girlfriend was brought here-"

Will noticed Peter at the nurses' station and called him over. "Peter, over here!"

"What the hell happened? Where's Alicia?"

"They are waiting for her to wake up. She was slipped a date rape drug."

"And where the hell were you?" He asked angrily. Will had to admit, the man was intimidating. He'd be a great politician.

Before Will had a chance to answer, the Doctor had come to them, "Doctor, has Alicia woken up?"

"Yes, she has. She's a very lucky girl. She can go home but should have someone watch her and she's going to need a lot of rest."

That's when Peter stepped in of course, "I'm Alicia's boyfriend, and I'll make sure she's safe."

"Ok, well, you can both go and see her now. I'd expect the police will follow up with her tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." Will said before following Peter to go and see Alicia.

Peter had rushed straight into Alicia's room while Will hung in the doorway. "Babe, you look like hell. How are you feeling?" Will thought she looked beautiful of course.

Alicia smiled a little, "I'm ok Peter. Just a little tired." She looked up at Will, "Will, thank you so much." Alicia read the guilt in his eyes, not to mention the anger in Peters; she was studying to be a Lawyer after all.

"The doctor said you could go home, so I'll take you back to my place and-"

Will interrupted Peter, "don't you think she'd be a little more comfortable back at our apartment? In her own room?"

"I just want to make sure that my girlfriend is taken care of Gardner."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I leave you with my girlfriend for one night and she almost gets raped-"

"Enough!" Alicia called from the bed she was struggling to get out of. "Will's right Peter. I'd like to go back to my apartment; but I want you to stay with me. Please?"

Peter leaned down and kissed Alicia on the forehead. "Anything you want babe."

"Thank you." She looked over to Will, "What happened to David?"

"If he's woken up from the blow to the face he got, I assume campus police took him to the police station."

"You punched him?" Alicia asked, impressed.

"Yeah."

"Is your hand ok?"

"I'm sure his hand is fine Alicia. Let's get you home shall we?" Peter interrupted.

Alicia nodded; just glad to be getting out of the hospital.

~*~GW~*~

Alicia was glad to be stepping into the apartment she shared with Will. After two years of living in dorms with three other girls, getting an apartment off campus with her best friend seemed like the best plan.

She had to admit though; if she had her own apartment, she would probably have gone home with Peter.

Last summer her and Will had both applied for an internship at a prestigious law firm in Chicago, where they both were from but only Alicia had gotten in. She had been hopelessly in love with Will and thought the time away from him would do her some good.

That's when she had met Peter. He was a year older than her and was interning with the State's Attorney's office. They had met numerous times during cases and when he had asked her out, she had happily agreed. He was cute and funny and was just as goal orientated as her. He went to a Law School close to Georgetown and when they went back to D.C, they had agreed to stay together.

Everything was going great in her life...

"Alicia, if you don't need anything I'm going to head to bed." Will asked.

"Why would she need anything from you Gardner?" Peter answered for her.

"Peter please. I'm fine Will, thank you."

Yes; everything was going great in Alicia's life...

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia woke up the next morning to a note from Peter on the pillow next to her.

'Alicia, had to go to court, they want me to be second chair! You understand. Love Peter.'

Alicia stared at the note. Of course law came first with him. He was moving up the corporate law ladder. He was close to graduation and the more time he spent in court the more offers her might get from prestigious law firms. Alicia knew she was making excuses for Peter but she couldn't help it. She put on some sweatpants and her Georgetown hoodie (actually Will's Georgetown hoodie) and headed to the kitchen.

Will was already awake, eating cereal and reading the newspaper. Most twenty-four year olds wouldn't even go near a Wall Street Journal but Will had it as well as the New York Times and the Chicago Tribune all spread out on the Kitchen counter. He noticed her coming out of her bedroom. "Alicia, hey, how are you feeling? Is Peter still asleep?"

"Umm, I'm feeling ok, a little spacey. Peter actually went to court this morning."

Will shook his head. "After what happened last night?" He asked angrily.

"Will please, I'm fine."

Alicia looked tired, and they've had this same talk before. About how Peter didn't treat her right, he wasn't going to dwell on it today. He knew Alicia would never leave Peter.

"Alicia I just worry about you with him." He sighed, absently flipping through the newspaper.

"I know you do Will, and I love you for that but I'm really fine." His heart hurt when she said 'I love you'. He knew it was only as a friend. "He's going to be a lawyer in a couple of months; we can't imagine how crazy that's going to be."

"I know, I understand." But he didn't. How could Peter want to not spend time with his girlfriend, especially after what had happened to her last night. Will didn't understand how Peter wouldn't want to spend every minute with Alicia.

"So I got a message from the police station today, I have to go down there and make a statement." She said as she fiddled with the hem of the sweatshirt she was wearing.

Will stopped flipping through his newspapers, "I'm coming with you." Alicia was a strong woman; that he was sure of, but she shouldn't have to go through this alone and if Peter was going to be too busy in court, he'd step up. He'd always step up for Alicia; it was one of his faults.

"Thanks Will."

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Will and Alicia left the police station together early in the afternoon. Alicia had been great, telling the police what she could remember and Will told his side of the story. Apparently this wasn't the first time this had happened and finally they may be able to put him in jail.

"I guess now I'll know what it feels like to be in a real courtroom if this thing goes to trial." Alicia smiled sadly.

Will put an arm around her, "he needs to get off the streets Alicia."

"I know. I can't believe he's raped other woman. He could have-"

Will cut her off quickly. "But he didn't ok? You're ok."

Alicia looked at him, "because of you."

"Yea but it was my fault. I made you go to that stupid party anyways."

"Don't you blame yourself for one minute. None of this was your fault Will."

"Tell that to Peter." He mumbled.

"Peter will get over it. He knows that it wasn't your fault either. Lets just forget it for now, move on."

"Do you want to move on to lunch?" Will asked with his signature smirk.

"Sure, I'm starved."

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Will and Alicia had spent the rest of the afternoon together walking around Georgetown. Alicia was glad that she could enjoy the day instead of dwelling on what had happened to her. Her and Will had gone to the museum and then for ice cream and it was almost five when they made their way back to their apartment.

"Where the hell have you been?" Both Will and Alicia were shocked to see Peter inside of the apartment.

"Peter, what are you doing here? I thought you were working?"

"When court adjourned I told everyone I had to go and see my girlfriend, only to find that she isnt even here."

"Peter, calm down, we-" Will started but Peter cut him off.

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"Peter please. Will took me to the police station this morning and then we just went out for lunch afterwards." Alicia jumped in, trying to diffuse the situation. "Peter, meet me in my room, I'm just going to hop in the shower and then we can talk. I want to hear all about your day in court." She walked over to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

When Peter heard the shower running he went over to Will. "I know what you are trying to do."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Don't play dumb. Alicia will never be yours and you can follow her around like a puppy all you want but she's mine."

Will didn't say anything. He just grabbed one of his law textbooks, walked into his room and slammed the door. Peter, satisfied with himself, went to wait for Alicia in her bedroom.

Alicia came into her bedroom fifteen minutes later wrapped in a robe and her hair up in a towel. "Will and I are just friends Peter." She said, taking her hair out of the towel and letting it fall in curls around her face.

Peter bit his tongue, trying desperately not to say something rude about Will. "I know baby. I just worry." He grabbed her around the waist, sitting her on his lap.

"I don't want you to worry." She said kissing him.

"I think I know how to arrange that." Alicia looked at him questioningly. "Marry me?"

END CHAPTER

A/N: I know its been since forever with this fic but I have recently rekindled my romance with The Good Wife and decided to add in another chapter.


End file.
